Iron Guard
Iron Guard is a team appearing in the Unreal series. Team overview Iron Guard is one of the most popular teams in the history of the Tournament. Led by Brock and his energetic sweetheart Lauren, this team has garnered intensive fame and support from fans across the galaxy. Thunder Crash, led by multi-time champion Malcolm, is considered as their most formidable rival team. Jihan Nyhn was a powerful arms smuggler, though further information about him remains unknown. He mostly served for the background story of the Iron Guard in UT. He was known to be a supporter of guerillas fighting NEG oppression on other planets. Because of his dangerous line of work, he hired a team of personal bodyguards. This however, did not prevent an unknown assassin to kill Nyhn somewhere before 2293, the year of UT. After Nyhn's assassination, his team of bodyguards was left without a job. To vent their aggression, they joined the Liandri Grand Tournament as the "Iron Guard". Lauren, who was reported to be Jihan Nyhn's lover at the time, suspected the Liandri Mining Corporation to be behind his death. She joined the Iron Guard to fight in the Liandri sponsored Tournament, hoping to come close enough to uncover the truth. By 2302, the year of UT2003, it becomes known that Lauren was in fact involved with Brock since high school, suggesting the rumor of her relationship with Nyhn to be apparently incorrect. By this time Nyhn seems all but forgotten, and exactly how he was assassinated, and by whom, remains unclear. The namesake team in ¨Unreal Tournament 2003, like many teams, is Iron Guard in name only, as it's just a random team of bots. Roster Unreal Tournament Harlin= |-|Rylisa= |-|Johnson= |-|Lauren= |-|Brock= |-|Shyann= |-|Rankin= |-|Sara= Unreal Championship BlackJack= |-|Prism= |-|Remus= |-|Romulus= |-|Sapphire= |-|Satin= |-|Torch= |-|Wraith= Unreal Tournament 2003 Brock= |-|Lauren= |-|BlackJack= |-|Prism= |-|Remus= |-|Romulus= |-|Sapphire= |-|Satin= |-|Torch= |-|Wraith= Unreal Tournament 2004 The only original members in the 2303 incarnation of the team are Brock and Lauren. The rest of the team consists of mercenaries from the 2302 tournament, not connected to Jihan Nyhn. Brock= |-|Lauren= |-|BlackJack= |-|Prism= |-|Remus= |-|Romulus= |-|Sapphire= |-|Satin= |-|Torch= |-|Wraith= Unreal Tournament 3 In the Unreal Tournament 3 campaign, the Iron Guard defend the areas belonging to the Axon Research Corporation on Taryd. As no affiliations have been previously known with Axon, the team, being formed mainly of mercenaries, was probably paid to help them. Lauren= |-|Barktooth= |-|Harlin= |-|Slain= |-|BlackJack= |-|Ariel= Trivia * The following bots are duplicates: ** BlackJack: Ariel, Faith, Mystique (UT2004); Cinder, Nova (UC) ** Prism: Despair (UT2004); Huntress, Stargazer (UT2004/UC) ** Remus: Nemesis (UT2004); Janus, Tiberius (UT2004/UC) ** Romulus: Kain, Rust, Xargon (UT2004); Gaul, Gryphon (UC) ** Sapphire: Cinder, Nova, Perish (UT2004); Faith, Mystique (UC) ** Satin: Charisma, Silhouette (UT2004/UC) ** Torch: Dragon, Gaul, Gryphon (UT2004); Coppertop, Rust (UC) ** Wraith: Cipher, Xantares (UT2004); Phantom (UT2004/UC); Dragon (UC) * There is also an unrelated Juggernaut named Rylisa in Unreal Tournament 2003 and Unreal Tournament 2004. * Barktooth and Karag were originally Metal Guards, but switched teams since UT2004. They both started as a Deathmatch ladder opponent and a customizable bot respectively in Unreal Tournament. * jihan is the code that unlocks Ariel in Unreal Tournament 3. * In Unreal Tournament 2004, albeit totally reformed, the team is the only returning team from the first Tournament game, alongside Thunder Crash and Iron Skull. However, the new lineup is not considered as strong as the other two teams, which are placed under "Godlike" rank. * They also return in Unreal Tournament 3 alongside the Necris Black Legion. * In Unreal Tournament 2004 Single player mode, Wraith also belongs to the alternate Mercenary team, Super Nova. He is the only character in the game belonging to two different teams. If you hire him as part of your team, he will take on an alternate name if you happen to face the Iron Guard or Super Nova teams. * Romulus and Remus, essentially in-game twins, may be named after the traditional founders of Rome. * The Unreal Tournament 3 version of the team has members from almost everywhere: free Metal Guard agents (Barktooth, Karag), people from other teams (Slain and Kregore from Raw Steel) and Mercenaries (BlackJack, Wraith). Gallery Iron_Guard_Concept-art.jpg|UT3 concept art !UT3-Faction-IronGuard.jpg UI_CH_Ironguard_Team.jpg !UT99-DC-IronGuard-Brock.png|Dreamcast artwork for Brock. !UT99-DC-IronGuard-Harlin.png|Dreamcast artwork for Harlin. !UT99-DC-IronGuard-Johnson.png|Dreamcast artwork for Johnson. !UT99-DC-IronGuard-Rankin.png|Dreamcast artwork for Rankin. External links and references See also * Brock * Lauren * Sapphire * Jihan Nyhn